Des surnoms et des lunettes
by Partizion
Summary: En général, on va chez un opticien pour des lunettes. Iwaizumi va néanmoins se rendre compte que certaines personnes y trouvent un tout autre intérêt. Et peut-être qu'il en sera de même pour lui. Os sur le thème Vision du jeu du Fof


_La première fournée d'Os provient de ma tentative de participation au jeu du FoF dans lequel il faut écrire un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. Même si je ne respecte pas forcément le jour, j'essaye de rédiger dans le temps imparti. Bonne lecture!_

 **Thème : Vision**

* * *

 **Des surnoms et des lunettes**

Une petite sonnerie retentit au moment où deux hommes entrèrent dans le magasin. Iwaizumi soupira en voyant son ami se diriger vers un étalage en particulier, montrant son habitude de venir. Le brun soupira en le suivant, ne faisant pas attention aux deux employés qui s'occupaient déjà de clients.

 _Pourquoi je suis là déjà?_

 **Quelques jours plus tôt** **:**

Ils étaient tous deux sur le chemin du retour de leur travail, devant passer dans une des rues commerçantes car son collègue et ami avait apparemment une course à faire. Course qui allait apparemment se faire chez l'opticien.

\- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de porter des lentilles maintenant Matsukawa.

\- Finalement les lunettes c'est plus simple, répondit le plus grand d'un air nonchalant.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil en voyant la façon qu'avait l'autre homme d'examiner l'intérieur de la boutique, ce dernier souriant finalement.

\- Je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais, si tu veux je te paye un coup si tu m'attends.

\- Ça devrait aller vite, c'est vide, observa le plus petit au travers de la vitrine, je reste dehors donc grouilles.

\- Ouai sûrement, à toute à l'heure.

Iwaizumi soupira en le voyant entrer, cherchant à comprend le soudain intérêt pour les lunettes de son camarades. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il le vit discuter avec le vendeur aux cheveux roses.

 _Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne même pas._

Le brun souffla en prenant son téléphone, cherchant ses écouteurs dans ses poches. Après tout, quitte à attendre, autant le faire en musique. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de démarrer sa playlist qu'il entendit quelqu'un lui adresser la parole.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas rester ici, il va sûrement pleuvoir bientôt.

Il leva les yeux sur celui qui avait parlé, ignorant le sourire qui lui était adressé.

\- J'attends quelqu'un.

\- Oh je vois, le châtain semblait décidé à poursuivre la discussion malgré le peu de motivation de l'autre homme, c'est celui qui discute avec le vendeur? Parce que vous risquez d'attendre un long moment.

Hajime lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Connaissant Makki, il est plutôt intéressé donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il le laisse filer au bout de cinq minutes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Génial, grommela le brun.

Il aurait du se douter que son collègue espérait ne pas avoir à lui payer quoi que ce soit.

 _Il serait capable de rester exprès jusqu'à ce que je parte._

\- Mais si vous voulez je peux vous tenir compagnie à sa place, je suis quelqu'un de très demandé mais je peux bien faire une exception.

Le ton employé était celui de quelqu'un qui connaissait son succès, chose qui agaça plus Iwaizumi.

 _C'est moi où il me drague?_

\- Je crois plutôt que je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis fatigué de ma journée.

\- Laissez moi vous raccompagner quand même! On sait jama...

\- Oikawa les stocks vont pas se faire tout seuls!

Ce fut l'occasion que choisi Hajime pour filer, ne faisant pas attention à la provenance du cri ni à l'exclamation de surprise du dit-Oikawa.

 **Retour au présent** **:**

Iwaizumi était finalement retourné accompagner son collègue lorsque celui-ci avait du revenir chercher ses lunettes qui étaient prêtes. Néanmoins, en attendant que leur demande puisse être satisfaite, Mattsukawa s'était mis en tête de trouver une paire pour son ami.

\- Essaye celle-là Iwaizumi. Ça devrait être marrant.

La victime du jour haussa les épaules, préférant choisir lui-même. Même s'il n'avais pas de problème de vision particulier, il pourrait toujours en prendre pour se protéger de la lumière bleue de son ordinateur. Il essaya plusieurs paires avant que son collègue n'acquiesce.

\- Celle-là est parfaite.

\- Elle te rendrait presque plus sympathique d'apparence même.

Hajime se tendit en reconnaissant cette voix, le souvenir d'un homme laissé en plan lui revenant en tête.

 _C'est pas vrai..._

\- Je savais qu'on se reverrait Iwa-chan! Makki me disait que t'allait me fuir mais tu viens de toi-même pour me voir, c'est le destin!

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le châtain se planter devant lui, une moue boudeuse au visage, ses lunettes lui donnant un air un peu méprisant en plus de ça.

 _Ce type est vraiment étrange. Par contre c'est moi ou..._

\- Déjà les surnoms? Tu traînes pas Oikawa, siffla Matsukawa avec un faux air impressionné, c'est pour quand la demande en mariage?

\- Voyons Mattsun, tu sais bien que je suis celui qui reçoit les demandes!

Hajime souffla en croisa les bras sur son torse, levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Une vraie diva._

\- Et sinon ça veut dire quoi ce Iwa-chan?

Un grand sourire se déposa sur les lèvres du châtain.

\- C'est Makki qui m'a dit que Mattsun lui avait dit que tu t'appelais Iwaizumi. Mais franchement, c'est trop long à dire et Iwa-chan c'est beaucoup plus mignon, il haussa le ton, t'en penses quoi Makki?

Un simple pouce levé en l'air lui répondit, celui aux cheveux roses n'en ayant pas encore fini avec le grand-père qui cherchait son chéquier.

 _Ils ont un sérieux problème ou quoi?_

Oikawa se mit à parler à voix basse, donnant l'impression qu'il faisait une confidence.

\- En vrai Mattsun je veux être le témoin à votre mariage donc grouillez-vous de vous mettre ensemble.

\- Et comme ça tu pourras arrêter de venir ici pour le voir car je te rappelle que tu me dois un coup à boire.

Matsukawa se contenta de sourire avec un léger amusement, pas du tout gêné que la discussion se fasse sur ses relations. Il se dirigea même en direction de la caisse, s'appuyant contre le comptoir pour discuter avec l'autre vendeur lorsque le vieux monsieur fut parti. Oikawa reporta son attention sur le plus petit, son sourire en coin s'étant reposé sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors vous désirez quelque chose monsieur Iwa-chan? Des lunettes peut-être.

Hajime haussa les épaules, son regard alternant entre le châtain, le miroir et les deux autres hommes.

\- Pourquoi pas Shittykawa.

Le châtain eu à peine le temps de s'exclamer d'effroi que le rosé poussa un cri de victoire.

\- Je t'avais dis qu'il serait intéressé!


End file.
